Disease
Bring the terror and fear of infectious diseases into your quiet little Minecraft town. Contract disease and infections, Craft cures to alleviate symptoms. Spread your disease to other players if you wander about with an affliction too long. Sneezing and coughing can give you away though. Diseases * FleshWound '''- ''Injuries caused by breaking blocks with bare ''fist, no effect but if not cured with bandage infection chance is increased - bandage cure ' * YellowFever '- ''Contracted in the insect infested jungle, high fever and sneezing ensues, contagious to others - potion cure * 'WhoopingCough '- Contracted in the dusty desert, wheezing and coughing contagious - potion cure '' * '''Plague ' ''Contracted by damage from zombies, high fever sickness, Vomiting and sneezing contagious - potion cure '' * '''Cholera Contracted by drinking uncleaned water, sickness, Vomiting - potion cure * Broken Leg Contracted by fall damage, slowness until leg repaired - Crafted splint cure * Pneumonia Contracted by extend stay in cold conditions, slowness exhaustion reduced lung capacity coughing - heated cream cure * SwampFever Contracted by swimming in swamp biomes with fleshwound - potion cure * OpenWound Contracted by being slashed with a sword - bleeding, weakness, damage - bandage cure * ArrowWound Contracted by being hot by an arrow, weakness, damage - use shears on player to dislodge arrow cure * Choking Contracted by eating food - causes blocked throat, ''damage, reduced speech, not able to consume food or drink slap on back cure '' * Rabies Contracted by wolf bite - causes fever foaming ''mouth, vomiting, confusion, violent outbursts, speed strength, heart failure - potion cure '' * Pox Contracted by being near to many animals- causes temperature, sneezing, vomiting, blindness, weakness, CONTAGIOUS - potion cure Immunity System live in a cold climate and keep getting pneumonia? well fear not we now have immunity * Each time you contract a disease you build up an immunity to it * when you catch a disease your immune system takes a hit so immunity for other diseases will reduce * Death reduces your immunity.. as its not good for your health * Higher immunity reduces chance of catching a disease * 100% immunity will result in being immune to a diseaseBasically if your house is in the desert or in cold lands, your immunity will build to any disease that is prevalent in that area, till you are not affected anymore. go out abroad though and you will still be affected by diseases you are not used to.. contracting those will effect your immune system even for the diseases you may be immune to. Vaccinations To increase immunity to one particular disease you are able to craft vaccinations to use on yourself or other players. to do this just craft a Syringe, you can then craft a syringe with a curative potion you have made to turn it into a vaccination injection for that disease. Just use it on yourself or another player to increase the immunity level to that disease. Temperature Effects * Heat - fatigue, confusion * Cold - increased chance of pneumonia, freezing slowness, blindnessStay cool by wearing less in warm climates, sheltering indoors in desert sun, not holding hot items such as lava buckets, and going out at night. Stay warm by wearing more clothes in the cold, lighting campfires, carrying hot items, staying out of water, and stay indoors during storms and at night. CRAFT a hot milk by putting milk in a furnace or a cold water by adding water bottle and a snowball in crafting bench, note that the drink in your inventory will either cool or warm over time so drink quickly... Mechanics * Interaction with surroundings can bring about infection * Disease will ignore players in creative * Temperature and sickness will go up as time passes * Messages at certain levels to tell players of danger * Effects applied to player as they get more unwell * Some Diseases are Infectious and can spread to other players * Cured by bandages,curative potions or time & player action * Doctor signs can be created to heal players * Integration with Scoreboard stats to view temp and sickness level * Allow players to apply bandages and splints to other players * Heart particle effect on cure * Swords create nasty fleshwounds which bleed * WorldGuard region can be flagged as heal region - flag lightning allow * WorldGuard region can be flagged as immune region - flag soil-dry allow * Vaccinate players against disease * Boiled milk recipe which cools in your inventory over time * Vault integration for economy support on doctor signs * Virus splash potions Commands /disease help - show help menu /disease check- Show health stats /disease list- List known diseases /disease info - Show disease info /disease remedy list- List known recipes /disease remedy - show remedy details & recipe /health - show health stats For admins /disease infect - infect a player with a disease /disease cure - Cure a player /temp - show your body temperature and ambient temp /temp details - show more in depth details of what is affecting your temperature. /disease immunity - show you immunity stats